


El Caída Grande

by KazzMcSass



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Hospital Visit, Injury, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazzMcSass/pseuds/KazzMcSass
Summary: Manny's first time out as a hero with his dad doesn't go exactly as planned.





	El Caída Grande

"Aii!!" El Mono Araña squealed as he was kicked so hard he skittered across the hot rooftop. His eight eyes went wide and the monkey man scrambled to his feet. The villain shrunk away as a tall shadow loomed over him.

"Don't try to fight back, fiend. There is no way to escape from White Pantera and-" the hero turned to look at his company with a wide, prideful grin.

"El Tigre!" Manny called between pants.

His first outing as a real true hero had been very exciting. An acrobatic battle across the rooftops of Miracle City had been the perfect chance to try out all the cool skills he had been honing. He had been training hard with his father and grandfather for the past few months and he was more than eager to get into the most epic fight in all of Mexico!

White Pantera turned back to face El Mono more sternly. "Surrender now and we will take you to jail peacefully."

The villain hissed and shook his head, "No! I can't go back to the prison lice!"

El Mono then turned and jumped across the gap between this rooftop and the next. White Pantera instantly followed after, easily leaping over the gap and following after El Mono. 

Manny, who was still trying to catch his breath, straightened and leapt into action as well. He had a good head start and his breath quickened as the ledge approached. But then he made a mistake - he hesitated. He hesitated, but he was too far along to back out now. Momentum carried him forward and Manny jumped to follow his father to the adjacent rooftop. 

The jump wasn't good enough. He didn't make it. He panicked. What should he do? He had the grapple claw! How did that work again? He was freaking out, he couldn't remember! The air ruffled his ears and tail and Manny instinctively grabbed his belt in fear the buckle may go flying off - but in doing so he accidentally twirled it so that his El Tigre form went away.

Manny hit the ground hard - but that was okay. He was a bit frazzled from his brain being knocked around his skull, so it took him a moment to catch his bearings. Manny had taken many hard hits during his hero (and villain) training. His family had been hesitant about fighting him so hard, but they all agreed it would be for the better in preparing him for the future. 

After a minute Manny was able to figure out how his arms worked again. He pushed himself back into a sitting position. "Ow!" He cried out. Man, he really hurt! He guessed he actually hadn't been hurt like that without being in his El Tigre form. Well, he had a fight to get back to! 

Manny tried to stand but couldn't. He yelped and his right leg refused to work right. He panicked. Manny's leg didn't feel right and when he looked at it it didn't look right either. Worst of all, it was really really starting to hurt. 

Manny took in a ragged gasp through his teeth as tears started to prickly his eyes and he cried out.

"Papa!"

\-----

In the hospital Manny was only now starting to come out of his loopy stupor. He had a big heavy cast on the lower part of his right leg. So much for being El Tigre. He wasn't going anywhere for a long long time, now.

"Hello Manny," the polite nurse called from his doorway sweetly. "I have someone here you may like to-"

She was cut off as Rodolfo, Manny's father, shoved her aside and burst into the room. He was teary eyed and immediately came to Manny's bed to wrap him in a tight hug. Manny winced with the bone-shattering embrace and his father let him go.

"I'm so sorry Manuel, I- this is all my fault, I should have known you weren't ready yet." Rodolfo apologized.

"No, Dad, it's okay-" Manny tried to break in, but his father was too deep into his grief.

"We didn't train you well enough yet. You're only a boy, we should have waited longer to start in the first place. I don't know what I was thinking." He slouched down in the guest chair by Manny's bed. "And then I left you behind- what kind of father am I. I wasn't even there for you right away." Rodolfo dropped his face into his hands. "I understand if you don't trust me any more. I'm no good of a hero to let this happen to my own son."

"Dad! No, don't say that stuff." Manny tried to push the fuzz out of his head. "Accidents happen. It's my fault for freaking out and not doing it right. It was El Mono Araña's fault for running away. We can't be mad at ourselves, stuff happens."

Rodolfo smiled weakly and sat up straight again. "Okay, Manny." He patted his son on the head, which actually hurt a bit but Manny didn't say anything.

"Where's Grandpapi? What are we gonna tell Mom?" Manny asked.

"Your grandpapi was out of town and said he is right on the way home now. He's a little upset he wasn't there for your first time out as El Tigre," Rodolfo laughed awkwardly. "But it will be okay. We can deal with that when we get to it."

"And Mom?" Manny pressed. 

Rodolfo anxiously gripped his knees, "Ah, well. I don't want to lie to your mother, but," he trailed off.

"We don't have to lie all the way," Manny said. "We could just say I fell from somewhere really high while doing a stupid stunt- she'll belive that."

"I see you're taking after your grandpapi a lot. But I think that is for the best." Rodolfo admitted with a sigh.

"It's just a little lie," Manny offered. "And it will do Mom a lot more good, that way she won't freak out about my hero stuff and she won't get so mad at you that it happened."

Rodolfo nodded then looked at his son with a soft smile. "Well I am glad you are thinking about her so much. But now it is time to think of you. You will be having strict bed rest for the next few weeks," Rodolfo said sternly. "You will not leave your bed until you are completely healed, even if there is hero work to be done."

Manny sighed dramatically but smiled.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Manny. And I am so proud of how hard you work to be a hero," Rodolfo said before pulling Manny into a gentler hug than before. "I love you, Manny."

Manny wrapped his sore arms back around his dad, "Thanks, Dad. I love you too."   
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was compelled with the need for wholesome family bonding.


End file.
